zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynel
The Midna (Talk) 11:49, October 17, 2010 :Thanks for welcoming me :P Lynel (talk) 22:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just letting you know that that's a bot. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 22:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh well. Then it's a friendly bot, at least^^ I thought this would have been a real guy that made this by using some welcoming template. Lynel (talk) 22:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. Wikia does it. But welcome. Sorry I didn't get around to welcoming you. I don't check the new user log. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 22:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem :) - [[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 18:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Hey, it's me again. I'm just hear to explain why I undid your edit to the Eyesoar page, although it was a good edit, we don't really do trivia here on Zeldapedia. Just thought I'd let you know. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just explained this, two minutes before you edited my talk page. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, i didn't notice your message. Who decided that we don't list trivia on this wiki? Etymology isn't that far from trivia either. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It was decided by an admin. It was decided before I joined, so I wouldn't know by who. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's contradictive (and contra-productive) for two reasons: A wiki is made to provide information, not to hide it. And why should this admin have the right to enforce this rule? Since this is not a private homepage, but part of Wikia, i'm pretty sure the community has the right to decide such things. Most Wikis i used so far were "regular ones", though, so i'm not too familiar with Wikia policies.(This was not directed at you for annoyance, it's merely a statement directed at every user of this wiki.) Do you know where we can find the community portal of this page? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::You mean counterproductive, and it was decided on by the community since trivia can and should be integrated into the articles. If it can't be, it is not needed. Also, your image is a duplicate. I am deleting it now and replacing it with the one already on the wiki. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here it is, use this in your signature please. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for pointing that out. The German word is "Kontraproduktiv" - i fell for a false friend :P :::::::Does that mean nothing's wrong with adding trivia after all? I am sorry that this duplicate file is apparently inappropriate. I intended the exact opposite with that, clarifying my reasons in the image description: "(Duplicate of File:Golden Lynel.gif, made to keep the image's link list clear.)". In an other wiki i used to be, things went exactly the other way round: Users were only allowed to use images exclusively uploaded for their signature. But if i have to use the original image here, that's fine for me. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 20:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Don't worry about the image thing. It's not a big deal. As for the trivia, if you can manage to put it in the article without it being random and unneeded, than go for it. But we do not make trivia sections highlighting all of these minor concepts. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, i would neither call that random or unneeded since it shows connections to an older Zelda game that are not obvious like for example Aquamentus (Oracle of Seasons). Also, didn't you mean "..., th''e''n go for it?" --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 20:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::See, the thing is, the Trivia section sticks out like a swore thumb. So try to add it into the article. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes I did. And that is actually more theory than trivia. I don't really know though. Bring it up on the talk page or something. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:36, December 19, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent, adressing Jäzzi) isn't that merely a matter of taste? i don't see any problems with that, i fact i think it's clearer when it has a seperate section, since the top merely list general information which affects the game directly, like movement behavior and how to defeat it. and the etymology isn't included in that section either, since it's just another type of information that doesn't go that well into the top part. (adressing EveryDayJoe45)yeah you might call it theory, although the similarities are pretty obvious. i think i'll write it down on the talk page and just add a "See also" section to indicate the similarities. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 20:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not just a matter of taste. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::well i added the info between the lines in the general part now, so there shouldn't be any problems now --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 21:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC)